Such a system and method are found for example in the automation technology sector, in production machines, machine tools, etc. In automation technology, uniform interfaces have been adopted for accessing the devices. These interfaces include OPC and PROFInet. The nature of these interfaces always depends on the communication technology used; in the two cases mentioned above this is COM/DCOM. The requirement however is that these interfaces should also be accessible via new communication technologies such as web access.
From DE-A 199 29 933 an automation device for communicating with at least one data processing-device via a data network is known. The automation device has a memory for storing communication data in the form of operating dialogs for operating the automation device and for communicating with a browser in the data processing device and in the form of device information for service and support. The communication data and device information stored in the memory are transferred from the automation device to the data processing device via the data network by means of a standard protocol between the automation device and the browser.